


Resident Evil Outbreak: Sex Files

by MeeMeeHeart777



Series: Resident Evil Outbreak [27]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Shot, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Facials, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex, Snowballing, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: Inspired by the porn movie, "Joy Virus" and parody of Resident Evil Outbreak File #1 and File #2. 8 survivors will had to escape the living hell of Raccoon City. Who will get laid along the way?





	1. Below Freezing Point: First Taste on Threesome

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! This will be a series of one-shots of the Outbreak gang, sometimes NPCs will appear as well. 
> 
> Each chapter will pair up two or three characters and they have sex. (Not Mark though, because he's married and I don't want him to do any cheating. :P )
> 
> Scenarios including endings will be chosen randomly. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> EDIT: Due to moving to a new fandom, this series is on hiatus permanently. Check out my Parasite Eve stories if you're interested.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three survivors, Yoko, David and Kevin, decided to take a break and it leads to an sexual moment.

**September 27, 1998**

**Raccoon City, USA**

Cold....

It was definitely too cold for Yoko. She wanted this place to be warm. She was at the Main Shaft while her friends, Kevin and David, are at the Duct. 

Too cold, she decided to leave and find a way to unfreeze the place. When she came to the Duct, the two were waiting for her. 

"There you are! You been at that place for 37 minutes now!" David said. "Did you find anything?"

"No. But we need to find an way to unfreeze the place." Yoko said. 

"Okay. But first, how about a break?" Kevin asked. "We need to rest to get some energy."

"All right. Anything you want."

The two looked at each other and Kevin whispered something to David. He widen his eyes in surprise. 

"Really?" 

"Yeah," Kevin whispered. "She'll love this."

"Alright." David said, then turned to face Yoko. "Now, how about a kiss?"

"Uhm...sure." Yoko said, before walking up to him. They looked at each other before their lips meet. David could taste the vanilla that came from her lips. The pressure that their lips felt was hotter than the sun. Both of their tongues was rubbing, licking around, and swimming like eels. 

The two guys started to get hard as a bulge formed in their pants. Yoko pulled away from the kiss and noticed this. 

"I wonder what you're hiding..." She said, in a seductive voice.

"Just give me a minute." David said, as he found the zipper to his jumpsuit and pulled it down. He stepped out of the jumpsuit and looked at Yoko. He was only wearing red boxers. "Go ahead...don't be shy."

Yoko nodded and pulled his boxers off, revealing a hard, 10-inch cock. It was long, hard and very thick. She was wondering if it could fit her. 

"Hey! What about me?" Kevin whined. He had already took his uniform top off, revealing his abs. 

"Oh. Almost forgot..." Yoko said, then giggled. She walked up to him and pulled his pants down, letting his 9-inch cock free. It wasn't long as David's, but it was thick.

"Now, I would like to see you undress..." He command.

"All right." Yoko said. She took her black singlet and her green long sleeved over-shirt off, revealing her perfect breasts. Then she pulled her denim blue jeans off, showing her blue panties. The sight of that made their cocks reach maximum hardness. 

Yoko slowly grabbed David's cock and shove the head of the cock in her mouth. She started to do a blowjob and was nervous because this was her first time doing this. David held her head to make her suck it even more. As she was doing this, she grabbed Kevin's cock and starts to stroke it. 

"Suck it...suck it.." David moaned, as he was enjoying this. Yoko was bobbing her head faster and she was doing it harder. He rubbed her head in a circular motion due to the pleasure he was receiving. But he wasn't ready to cum yet. "Stop. I don't want to cum yet."

Yoko stopped and given his member a lick before she looked at David. She pulled her panties off and spread her legs. Her pink pussy was wet now and tight. 

"What should we do? Should we fuck her?" David whispered.

"Yes. I'll fuck her in her pussy, you fuck her anus." Kevin whispered back. 

"Perfect, then." David said, then lifted Yoko up from the ground. Kevin reached for her from the front and held his hard member out to her, placing it over her pussy. David did the same, but to her anus. Both began to thrust up her holes. It was extremely painful for Yoko and tried to ingore it. She looked up at Kevin as he wrapped his arms around her and lean his head next to hers. David grabbed her hips and tighten his grip, as he thrust Yoko back and forth between him and Kevin. 

"Does it hurts?" He asked.

"..." She didn't say anything. Instead, tears appeared in her eyes. 

"Guess that a yes then since you're crying." David said. "Tell us if it still hurts."

They resume thrusting; her vaginal walls pulsed over Kevin and her ass pushed at David's cock. Kevin fucked her deep, hitting the back of her cervix. David went as deep into her as he could. 

The pain finally went away and Yoko began to moan, feeling the pleasure. Kevin suddenly hits her G-spot, make her moan even more. She tries not to cum early; she wants this moment to last.

After several minutes of thrusting, they both began to shake uncontrollably. It was time for them to release. 

"Oh shit! I'm gonna cum!" David yelled.

"Me too!" Kevin yelled.

After a few more thrusts...

...they both stopped and jerked, moaning as they release their cum into her pussy and anus. Yoko moaned loudly as she could. 

Then, after 2 long minutes of this, they pulled out and watched as her holes started to seep out cum. 

"That was relaxing! Let's do it again!" She said, sighing that she can forget what's happening. 

"Okay. Anything for our friend." Kevin said. 

"David...please fuck me..you, give me your member." Yoko said, as she got on all fours (the doggie style position) and put the member into her mouth, sucking it. Meanwhile, David was behind her, fucking her pussy. 

"MMMMMMMmmmmmm...!" Yoko moaned, feeling his cock inside her pussy. She was starting to like this little threesome. 

After a while, they both began to shake again. And they pulled their members out of her and start shafting at her face. Yoko held out her tongue and was ready to taste their hot vanilla cream. 

Their cocks shot out an enormous amount of vanilla cream and landed silkfully right on Yoko's face, her eyes and right inside her mouth. She took David's cock into her mouth and suck it hard, letting all of his vanilla cream out. 

"That's it. Let it all out, Yoko..." David said, as he moaned. After several seconds, he was finished releasing and so was Kevin.

Afterwards, they collapsed on the ground, panting from all of that. It was perhaps a very happy ending to a nice fantasy that Yoko will never forget. 

"So, did you enjoy it?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah. It was like everything I dreamth of!" She said.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoy it. After all, it what partners do!" David said, then laughed.

She wiped the cum off of her face and got redressed. And so did they. 

"Come on, let's unfreeze the place."

With this moment, she loved it.

And she will never forget it....

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did you like it? Comment or give kudos if you do.
> 
> Next chapter is either The Hive or Flashback. 
> 
> Until then, see you next time! 
> 
> Peace!


	2. End of the Road #1: A Taste of Black Meat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jim in charge of protecting Linda, she wants him more than anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third time doing an pairing of an NPC and a player character. 
> 
> Characters may be OOC.

**October 1, 1998**

**Raccoon City, USA**

It was nighttime as someone climbs up from the sewers. It appears to be Jim. They got spilt up due to the flood and caused him to land in the sewers. 

"Finally! I'm out! Now I can-"

Suddenly, he heard gunshots and then someone crying in pain. He don't know where it coming from.

He walked and saw the trail of blood. It appears that someone was shot and was bleeding. 

"I gotta find who is shot, yo!"

The trail leads to the Apple Inn, which is not on fire anymore the last time he came here. When he opens the door and walks in...

...he saw Linda, who is standing up. She was apparently shot in the leg and it was bleeding. She looks at Jim, who was just standing there. 

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"Heard some noises, so...What the hell just happened to you?" 

"I got shot. Do you have first aid spray?" Linda asked.

"Yeah...I got my last one. But-" Jim about to say, but got interrupted.

"Shhhhh...there's no words to talk. I knew what you were thinking all along...you like me, don't you?"

"I guess so since you're hot." Jim said, nervously.

"The truth is... I want you..."

Jim didn't say anything, but when he was about to...

...she kissed him on the lips real hard. It felt so good and he can taste the chocolate that was on the lips. To keep this going, he slid his tongue into her mouth. Now their tongues were dancing around like eels.

After a few minutes, they broke the kiss and looked at each other. Then, she noticed the bulge on his pants. 

"Let's see what's you're hiding..." Linda said seductive as she unbuttoned Jim's pants and pulled it down revealing an 11-inch cock. It was big and thick too. She licked her lips slowly. 

"Wow...that's a huge cock you got there...let me take care of it..."  Linda spoke erotically as she began shafting his hard cock. And then in an instant, Linda began licking the head off the tip of his rod and began to slowly insert it right in her mouth. And man, did she want Jim's whole entire 11-inch cock to just melt in her mouth. His hot rod felt so much hot and steamy, just letting out a touching sensation. 

Before she could start, she took off everything she was wearing except her pink thong, which was wet. Her 38 C breasts were just perfect for Jim. He put the rod back in her mouth and she started doing her thing. 

"Ohhhhhhh, shhhhit..." Jim said, as he moaned of the fact that Linda was sucking and stroking him every second that was passing. She soon started to bob her head up and down on his member, covering it with her saliva like the finest fruit being washed and rinsed, just to make it very fresh. There seemed to be a blush lighting up on Linda's face, noticing that she was longing for his exotic taste very much longer. And soon, his cock was going to explode, but it wasn't time to climax just yet.

After a few minutes of this, she licked the head of his throbbing stick as she spread her legs. And then in a moment, Linda slipped her thong off, which displayed her sweet candy-coated pussy. His 11-inch cock was waiting for such an appetite. 

"Come on...stick your cock in my pussy..." Linda whispered to him nicely as Jim approached her slowly and positioned himself further.

With a nice calm deep breath, he grabbed her hips and gently inserted his nice erected chocolate fudgesicle right into her tight hotbox. Wow, to Jim, it really tickled for sure.

"UHHHHH!" Linda moaned as she soon felt Jim's rock-hard stick inside her sweet pussy. Sure it hurt a bit, but she don't care. He was sticking it to her one by one as Jim let out a slight moan feeling her vaginal heat over and over again. It almost felt like an oven to Jim, knowing that her fluids inside of her clit felt so much like excellent lube.

Then he started to thrust in and out of her, causing her to moan loudly. His rod started to grow enormously with every thrust that Linda could feel deep inside her. He felt her juices gleam all across his manhood as he continued to thrust. 

After a while, he decided to switch positions. But this time, Jim was laying on the floor and he was holding his cock for her. 

She carefully placed her slit right on his cock and started to shift her body down, feeling a very light squeal when she felt him inside her again. And then, Linda started to slowly rock her hips as Jim started to push her hips back by slamming his member up so Linda's ass could be pushed forward. His hard vertical pelvic thrusts was making Linda ride him at a normal pace. This Umbrella employee was enjoying the ride of her life. 

"Ohhhhh, you feel so warm in me..." Linda whispered down to him as Jim kept on pushing her back and managing to hang on to her breasts. He was rubbing her breasts slowly. She was enjoying those thrusts that was coming from him. And it would be a matter of time before he cums.

Suddenly, he stopped and put her in the doggie style position. Just to tease him, Linda grabbed her own ass just to please him.

"C'mon...take your hard cock in my ass..." She whispered.

"With pleasure..." Jim whispered sexily right to her as he grabbed Linda's hips slowly and positioned the tip of his cock right by her slit. With one push, he successfully plugged himself into Linda's pussy. He thrusted into her quite gently, giving their sensation a smooth touch. 

"Ohhh...yes! I love it...ohhhh!" She moaned as Jim continued to thrust back and forth.

After several minutes of thrusting, his cock started to shake like an earthquake. It was time for him to release.

"Oh shit, I'm cumming!" Jim yelled, as with one final thrust...

...he splattered his hot cum inside her pussy. She let out a long moan as she could feel his cum flow inside her pussy. 

"Ohhhhhh...make me taste it..." Linda begged uncontrollably as Jim pulled out and started shafting his cock to her face. Monster gobs of his cum blew all over Linda's face and right inside her mouth. He was cumming all over and over her face in which Linda's entire face was covered in cum. 

Finally, after a minute of cumming, he let out the last bits of cum into her mouth. Then, they collapsed and panted.

"So, how was it?" Jim asked her.

"I love it! I've never been fucked by an black man before in my life." Linda said.

However, before they could kiss, the door busted open, revealing David and Yoko.

"There you are! We been looking for you forever! Where-" Suddenly, David saw this scene and smiled at them while Yoko just blushed. "Well...I guess you two did your alone time."

"Oh my..." Yoko said, suddenly realizing that Jim had fucked Linda.

"Anyway, no time to explain. Just get dressed and let's get out of here." David said.

The two got redressed and of course, he had to carry Linda since her leg was still injuried.

This was a moment that Jim will never forget...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of Chapter 2. Comment if you have any pairing suggestions or if you like the story so far. Or give out kudos.
> 
> See you on Chapter 3!


	3. Decisions, Decisions #1: A Man is a Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and David get left behind, but before they could do anything, David had something to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This contains M/M, so if you don't like it, wait for the next chapter!

**October 1, 1998**

**Raccoon City, USA**

"I've decided to stay here, escapes not for me, I'm a carrier."

The two survivors, Mark and David, got left behind because they were still infected with the T-Virus. Their friend, Yoko, had escaped with the Daylight vaccine.

"Well, we only got a few hours before the missile strike. What should we do?" David asked him.

"I don't know. Maybe we can..." Mark paused, then looked at the tank. "I got a idea. Maybe we can fix the tank."

"Sound good." David said.

"Let's do this."

"Wait....there's something I want to tell you." 

"I'm listening, solider." Mark said. 

"I think I'm in love with you. And if this leads to sex...no offense, right?" David asked.

"Okay, then. We will have sex, just this once. After that, we work on the tank." He said, walking up to David. 

"Excellent..." David said, as he found the zipper to his jumpsuit and unzip it. Then he step out of it. All he's wearing is blue cotton boxers. A bulge had formed in his boxers.

Mark removed his pants, revealing his 10-inch cock. It was long and big than the rest of the gang. David then took his boxers off, showing off his 9-inch cock. 

"Wow. Your cock is longer than mines." David said, then laughs.

"Thank you. Now suck it, solider!"

"Gladly..." David said, as he grab his cock and put it in his mouth. He licked the head of the penis and started bobbing his head back and forth. 

"Ohhhhh...that's it..." Mark moaned, as he thrust his hips up. David moaned loudly, vibrating the cock all around it. He was doing a good job on this.

"Want me to continue?" He asked, panting for a minute. 

"Of course."

David went back to sucking and this time, he used his hand to shaft the member up and down. He licked the head of his penis around it and fondle his balls. Suddenly, Mark felt something.

"Oh shit! I'm gonna cum!" He grunted as he came inside of David's mouth. He opened his mouth and scoop up some of the cum. David swallowed what's he got left and looked at Mark.

"What now?" He asked.

"Get ready...because it may hurt." Mark said, as he insert his finger into David's asshole, trying to lube up the hole. He added a second finger in there, stretching his anus. He moaned from the pleasure. After two minutes, the fingers were removed and Mark insert his cock in David's asshole. 

Then, without warning, he thrusted deep inside him, feeling a steaming sensation around his insides. 

"Ohhhhh..." David moaned passionately.

Seeing the way he loved his thrusting, Mark pulled out and pushed again, lodging his black cock onto his asshole. It was starting slow, but it will soon be fast. 

He began to thrust in and out of David in a normal speed, causing him to moan. After a while, he started thrusting harder. He snacked onto him furiously, which made David moan loud aggressively. 

"It's my turn now."

Nodding, Mark sat down on the bench. David turned around and started squatting down to where Mark's hard black cock was erecting.

He plunged down on his cock and squatted up and down, feeling his hard member yet again. David was enjoying the ride; his anus stretched with Mark's cock.

"Ohhhhhh," David cried out. "FUCK ME! FUCK ME HARDER!"

Hearing this pleads, Mark grabbed onto David's hips and pushed inside him vertically. Once again, he shoved his cock straight inside his asshole. While Mark kept on pushing onto him, David felt his cock flop around back and forth. To hang on to his cock, David started jerking his cock for pleasure and amusement.

Their combined moans and grunts almost sounded like a beautiful song. But soon, there will be a climax.

Suddenly, after a few moments, their erections started to shake. It was almost time.

"Oh fuck, I'm gonna cum!" Mark cried out. "I'M GONNA CUM!"

"Me too!" David cried out as well.

With one final thrust, they moaned as both of their seeds released at one time. Mark had filled his asshole up with his cum, up to perfection. David had blasted his seed on his sweaty chest.

After that, he pulled out and they panted, catching on their breaths. 

"So, how was it, solider?" Mark asked.

"It was wonderful!" David answered. 

"Good, I'm glad you enjoy it," He said. "Come on, let's fix the tank."

They got dressed and started to work on the tank...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, you got to be a man.
> 
> Next chapter is either Wild Things or Hellfire.
> 
> Got any suggestions? Comment!
> 
> Special thanks to PunkyHeda and Yuma310 for the kudos!


	4. Hellfire #1: Cindy Takes On Two Black Cocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desperate, Cindy decided to have sex to forget what's happening. And she turns to Mark and Jim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate title is "Cindy Gets What She Wants".
> 
> This is the second and last time Mark will have sex with someone. Another threesome.

**September 24, 1998**

**Raccoon City, USA**

It was nightfall as the four survivors, Cindy, Mark, Jim, and David, are at the Apple Inn, trying to find a way out. David took the 1F route while the three took the 3F route (A/N: That's right. You had to choose one path).

Cindy went to Room 102 and founded a safe on the wall. She put in the three-letter code and it unlocks it, revealing the Silver Relief Key.

Afterwards, she found two beds to her left and sat down on the first one.

'I'm so worried about what's happening,' she thought. 'What should I do to forget what's happening for a while?'

That's when something come in mind: sex. Maybe if she had sex with someone, she could easily forget and have relaxation.

Suddenly, Mark came into the room, holding a shotgun. He noticed her as she had a worried look on her face.

"Cindy, what's wrong?" He asked.

"You have to fuck me! Please! I-I just need to forget for a moment!" She begged. 

"...."

"I'll even let you hold on to the key I got from the safe!"

Mark nodded. What his wife didn't know wouldn't kill her and this was a normal thing. He dropped his pants, and Cindy pulled down his shorts. She pulled off everything she's wearing except her black high-heels. Even flacid, he had a reasonably good size cock. She brought the soft member to her mouth and began caressing it with her tongue. The blood quickly rushed into this member, getting bigger as it did.

Cindy looked up at Mark with her pink lips around his dark purple member. She pulled back a trail of saliva as she pulled away from the member, and came back bringing down the end of his cock into her throated. She touched herself frantically as she blew him. Now his member was 11-inches erected. It was the longest cock she had ever saw. After two minutes, she started to deep-throat his member. 

"Cindy, please..." Mark said, as he pushed her off of him. He brought her up and put her against the wall, next to the safe. He lifted her leg and with his free hand, he slid his cock in between her pink pussy lips. He pushed deep into her swollen pussy, hitting the back. She was already wet when she was giving him a blow job, his cock slid right in easily.

Cindy let out a moan as she long awaited the feeling of having a cock in her. It's been a long time now and now her body wanted a cock in her.

Mark continued to thrust in and out of her. He brought his left hand to her clit and rubbed it, gently. The extra sensation left Cindy moaning over and over as he continued to dive his dark member into her pussy. He grunted with each thrust.

"Oh yes! Fuck me!" Cindy yelled.

Mark began to pound into her real hard. She screamed as he did. He slowed, still pounding inside. Their grunts and moans sounded like a beautiful song. He continued to fuck her in the same rhythm. Before he knows it, he was about to cum. He stopped thrusting and thrust deep as he could. Then he emptied his testicles in her. He held her for a few seconds. His cum dripped from her pink pussy. He then pulled out of her.

"Wow...that made me satisfied! Do it again!" Cindy said, demanding him.

"All right. If that what you wanted..."

His cock was still hard. He slipped his throbbing purple cock at Cindy's still moist and swollen cunt.

That's when the door opens, revealing Jim.

"Hey guys! I-" His jaw dropped. He walked over to them, with a shocking and look of confusion on his face. "What the hell is going on here?!"

Mark began to explain, as he thrust his cock deep inside her. "She said she wanted to be fucked so she can forget what's happening."

"Yeah. Care to join us?" She asked him. "Because you look stressed out..."

Jim walked over to Cindy and dropped his pants as well. "Hell yeah! I'll join!"

Mark nodded. He turned Cindy around, after taking his cock out of her. Jim sat on the bed and began to jerk his cock. Mark spit in his hands and reached behind Cindy. He entered his fingers in her ass, getting it warmed it.

Cindy moaned as Mark teased her anus, adding more and more spit. She pressed herself against his body. When he seems that it was lubed enough, he moved forward, gently guiding towards Jim. She brought her ass at his pelvic, as Jim aimed his cock at her anus. He slowly inserted his cock in her ass. She gasped as she felt her ass stretch over his long 10-inch black cock. Mark aimed his cock at her pussy and inserted it. He began to pound her pussy, as Jim tried to thrust against his pounding.

Cindy shuddered with pleasure as she felt Jim's cock fill her ass and Mark pounding the back of her pussy. She could forget what is happening around her, including the noises. She then felt Jim reach for her breast. He massaged them, pinching her nipples occasionally. Cindy held on to Mark, as she panted and moaned. His face tightened as he tried to hold himself from releasing his seed into her.

"Damn girl! Your ass is so tight!" 

"Thanks." She said.

Jim grabbed tight hold of Cindy's left breast, as he pumped his penis in and out of her ass. She was pulled on to him, as she squirmed and moaned. The sight of Jim forcing her down and her squirming was too much for Mark and he released in her cunt. He pulled out his half-swollen member and stepped back. 

"Make me cum, Jim!" Cindy yelled, begging him for more.

Jim lifted himself up as well as the moaning blond. He took his dick out of her and flipped her off of him. He stood up and belt her over the bed. He placed a hand around her silver blond hair and one on her pale flat ass. His rock hard cock stood. He brought it to her ass and thrust inside once more.

The moment Cindy felt his long erection re-enter her she was off again, moaning and squirming. Jim held her in place, forcing her down on the bed as he pounded her backside.

"Oh yes. OH YES! Keep pounding me until one of us cums!" Cindy yelled, as she continued to moan.

"I'm trying!" Jim said.

Mark watched, worried that he was being too rough on her. He spat in his hand and began to jerk his cock. 

"Mark... give me your cock." Cindy said.

He walked over to her and Cindy put his member into her mouth, sucking it. She reached down at her swollen, creampie pussy and rubbed her clit. Jim looked down at her and moaned.

"Oh fuck, I'm cumming!" He groaned. He fell on Cindy, still rubbing herself and sucking Mark's cock. She felt Jim's seed in her ass and his cock soften up. "Damn! That felt so good, yo!"

"Switch...switch roles." Cindy said.

"Okay." Mark grunted. He brought his cock to Cindy's ass and continued where Jim had left off. His cock had more width compare to Jim's and she felt it. Her ass stretched as he began to pound it mercilessly. Cindy felt something; she was finally about to cum. She felt her vaginal muscles swell and tighten as she came. She let out a long and loud moan as she did.

Mark noticed some juices running down his stomach. She had squirted all over him.

Suddenly, Jim noticed this and started to whine. "That ain't fair!"

"Don't worry, Jim. I'll return the favor for you." Cindy said, as she grabbed his cock and jerk it. After a few minutes, it was erect again and she slipped the member into her mouth. 

As for Mark, he continued to pound her ass until he felt he was about to cum again. "I'm gonna cum! Where do you want it?"

"Inside! I want it inside!" Cindy said, not before she pulled his member out of her mouth.

"Here it comes!" Mark yelled, as he released his seed into her ass. Then he pulled out and slid his cock to her pussy, filling it up again.

Afterwards, he was tired and exhausted. He pulled his pants up and put the belt back on. Mark was done now; he wanted to move on, but had to wait.

"Hey, Cindy. How about we do a 69?" Jim asked.

"Sounds great. If I cum first, you get to fuck my ass again. If you do release, I'll stop."

Jim smiled and laid on the bed. Cindy got on top of him and resumed sucking his cock. As she did that, Jim began to lap his tongue at her pussy lips. Cum was still flowing out of her pussy, so he caught it too. He shoved his tongue into her pussy, licking the insides.

"Oh god..." She moaned, as she started to deep-throat the member. She was trying very hard to make Jim cum before she did. But he had to make her cum. He put his mouth to clit and started sucking it. It almost made Cindy cum, but she held it back.

Suddenly, the two started to shake. It was time for them to release their orgasms.

However, before she can cum, Cindy felt his seed inside her mouth, filling it up. She then swallowed and then released her fluids. Jim caught her juices and swallowed it.

Afterwards, the two collapsed, panting. She looked at the both of them. 

"Thank you." Cindy said, smiling.

"Yeah, don't mention it." Jim said, as he pulled his pants back up. 

Suddenly, the door bursts open, revealing David. 

"Where the hell have you three been? I-" He stopped and looked at the scene. "Let me guess, Cindy is a slut?" He then laughed.

"Fuck me, David..." Cindy begged.

"Okay." He said, taking his jumpsuit and his boxers off. Then he slid his member into her pussy. He began pounding into her.

Well, it felt so good to Cindy that she had forgotten what's happening.

And that was the best of it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was fun to write. Cindy is now satisfied that she had forgotten what's happening.
> 
> Well, see you next chapter!


End file.
